lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.13 Das Imperium schlägt zurück/Transkription
---- Staffel 5, Episode 13 - Geschrieben von: Melinda Hsu Taylor & Greggory Nations Regie: Jack Bender ---- Rückblende Digitalanzeige einer Mikrowelle, die auf 3:16 steht, ist im Bild. Eine Hand testet den Griff der Tür. TREVOR: Voll ausgestattet. Kamera zeigt eine spartanisch eingerichtete, kleine Apartmentwohnung, die von einer asiatischen Frau besichtigt wird. Trevor, der Vermieter, lehnt an einer Ecke. TREVOR: Ich sag Ihnen, für 400$ ist das schon geschenkt. Hintergrund ist eine Sirene zu hören. Die Frau sieht sich die anderen Räume an. TREVOR: Was, müssen Sie erst ihren Mann fragen? FRAU: Ich bin allein. JUNGE: Mami? asiatischer Junge steht vor der Wohnungstür. JUNGE: Kann ich einen Vierteldollar für den Süßigkeitenautomat haben? FRAU: Liebling, ich habe doch gesagt, dass Du am Pool warten solltest. TREVOR: Ich dachte, sie sagten, dass sie allein sind. FRAU: Ich meinte, dass mein Mann nicht dabei ist. Es sind nur ich und mein Sohn. TREVOR: Ich weiß nicht. Die meisten der anderen Bewohner--sie mögen keinen Lärm. FRAU: Er ist sehr ruhig. TREVOR: Ich werde zwei Monatsmieten im Voraus brauchen. Frau gibt dem Jungen einen Vierteldollar. FRAU: Hier, Liebling. nimmt das Geld und läuft los. Die Frau bemerkt den Blick des Vermieters und ruft ihrem Sohn nach. FRAU: Hey, renn nicht so! Hörst Du, Miles? verlangsamt seinen Lauf und erreicht schließlich zwei Automaten für Süßigkeiten und Getränke. Plötzlich hat Miles eine Vision von einer Hand, die leblos neben einem Teller, einem Sandwich, Kartoffelchips und einer Fernbedienung auf dem Boden liegt, gefolgt von dem Bild eines grauhaarigen Mannes, der von der Couch gerutscht ist. Die Bilder werden begleitet von Flüstern und rauschenden Geräuschen. Miles sieht die Tür von Apartment 4 und begibt sich dorthin. Er legt die Hand auf die Tür und schließt die Augen, dann hebt er eine steinerne Hasenfigur an und bringt den Schlüssel des Apartments darunter zum Vorschein. Miles öffnet die Tür, die langsam und knarrend aufschwingt. Schnitt zu Miles Mutter, die gerade einen Scheck über 800$ ausstellt. MILES: Mom! Mami! Hilfe! läuft los und folgt den Geräuschen ihres Sohnes. Der Vermieter folgt ihr. MILES: Mami! und der Vermieter erreichen das Apartment Nummer 4. LARA: Miles? Miles, was ist passiert? steht vor der Leiche, die er in seiner Vision gesehen hat. MILES: Mami! TREVOR: Oh Gott. Mr. Vonner. legt Miles die Hände auf die Schultern, während Trevor die Leiche betrachtet. LARA: Was hast Du hier drin gemacht? MILES: Er... er war ganz alleine. Er hatte Angst. Seine Brust hat wehgetan. Er hat immer wieder nach Kimberly gerufen. TREVOR: Kimberly? Das ist seine Frau. Nein, sie ist letztes Jahr gestorben. Woher weißt Du das alles? MILES: Ich habe ihn gehört. LARA: Miles, wovon sprichst Du? MILES: Er redet jetzt gerade immer noch. LARA: Liebling... er ist tot. MILES: Ich hab es dir gesagt! Ich kann ihn hören! Ich kann ihn hören! schließt die Augen und presst sich die Hände auf die Ohren. Inselabschnitt (1977) zu Miles, der im Überwachungsraum sitzt und eine Ausgabe der Sports Illustrated liest. SAWYER (über Funk): Miles, bist Du da? Geh ran. holt sein Funkgerät. MILES: Jim, wo zum Teufel bist Du? zu Sawyer, der mit Kate durch den Dschungel geht. Sie erreichen den Sonarzaun an der Stelle, an der sie ihre Vans geparkt haben. SAWYER: Ich erklär es dir später. Du musst jetzt erstmal etwas für mich erledigen. MILES: Und das wäre? SAWYER: Die Überwachungsbänder der Pylonenkameras. Sie müssen versehentlich gelöscht werden. gibt an dem Kontrollpanel einen Code zur Deaktivierung des Zauns ein. MILES: Gelöscht? Warum? SAWYER: Ich habe keine Zeit für Fragen, Miles. Tu es einfach. MILES: Okay. Okay. Äh, welche denn? SAWYER: Sieh auf deine Monitore. sieht auf die Monitorwand. SAWYER: Siehst Du uns? sieht Sawyer und Kate auf einem der Monitore. MILES: Yeah. Ich seid auf Nummer 4. Ist das Kate? Was zum Teufel macht ihr da draußen? SAWYER: Lösch einfach Nummer 4. Und wer irgendwer fragt, ich bin draußen. Ich suche nach dem entflohenen Feind. MILES: Du meinst euren Kumpel Sayid? SAWYER: Verdammt, Miles! Wirst Du mir helfen oder nicht?! MILES: Yeah, yeah. Ich habs schon. SAWYER: In Ordnung. Ich schulde dir was. setzt sich an das Steuer ihres DHARMA-Vans. Sawyer redet mit ihr durch das Fenster. SAWYER: In Ordnung, ich will, dass Du zurückgehst und Juliet findest. Finde heraus, ob irgendwer rausgefunden hat, dass der kleine Ben weg ist. KATE: Was wirst Du tun, wenn sie es herausfinden? SAWYER: Mein bestes tun, es zu vertuschen. Falls Du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, ich bin der Leiter der Sicherheit. In Ordnung, wir sehen uns später. in den Überwachungsraum, in dem Miles gerade das U-Matic-Band von Kamera Nummer 4 entnehmen will, als plötzlich Horace mit einem Paket hereinstürmt. HORACE: Wo ist LaFleur? MILES: Äh, er ist, äh, draußen und sucht nach dem entflohenen Gefangenen. Ich habe versucht, ihn über das Funkgerät zu erreichen, aber, äh, er muss außer Reichweite sein. HORACE: (Seufzt) Verdammt. In Ordnung. Dann musst Du es eben sein. Jim weiß bereits davon, aber ich werde dich in den Kreis des Vertrauens aufnehmen. Kann ich dir vertrauen, Miles? MILES: Absolut, Horace. HORACE: Okay. Gut. Du musst das hier zu Radzinsky in Gitter 3-3-4 bringen. reicht ihm ein Paket, das in schwarze Folie eingewickelt ist. HORACE: Er wird dir etwas anderes dafür geben. Das musst Du zu mir zurück bringen ohne Fragen zu stellen. Verstanden? MILES: Ähm... wir sollten nicht in 3-3-4 sein. Ist das nicht feindliches Gebiet? HORACE: Willkommen im Kreis des Vertrauens. drückt sein Verständnis aus, indem er mit dem Funkgerät auf Horace zeigt und geht davon. Das Band von Kamera 4 ist zu sehen, das nur halb im Aufnahmegerät steckt. Schnitt zu Miles, der in einem DHARMA-Van einen Pfad entlang fährt. Plötzlich springt Radzinsky aus dem Unterholz und richtet ein Gewehr auf ihn. RADZINSKY: Sofort stehen bleiben! macht eine Vollbremsung und bleibt kurz vor Radzinsky stehen. Dann nimmt er die Hände hoch. RADZINSKY: Miles?! Was machst Du hier?! Ich habe LaFleur erwartet. MILES: LaFleur hat zu tun. Horace hat mich stattdessen geschickt. Ich bin im Kreis des Vertrauens. RADZINSKY: Steig aus! steigt aus und übergibt Radzinsky das Paket. MILES: Ich soll dir das hier geben. Und er hat gesagt, dass Du etwas für mich hast. pfeift und packt dann das Paket aus. Zwei Männer kommen aus dem Dschungel und tragen einen toten Mann auf einer Trage. Der Tote scheint eine schwere Kopfverletzung zu haben, die wie ein Einschussloch aussieht. MILES: Was ist mit ihm passiert? RADZINSKY: Er hatte einen Unfall. beiden Arbeiter packen das Paket aus, bei dem es sich um einen Leichensack handelt, und legen den Toten herein. MILES: Was für einen Unfall? RADZINSKY: Er ist in einen Graben gefallen. MILES: Ist das ein Einschussloch an seinem Kopf? Hatte der Graben eine Waffe? RADZINSKY: Es spielt keine Rolle, was mit ihm passiert ist... weil es nicht deine Aufgabe ist, zu wissen--deine Aufgabe ist es, das zu tun, was ich sage. beiden Arbeiter legen die Leiche in den Kofferraum des Vans. RADZINSKY: Bring ihn sofort zurück zu Horace, Miles. steigt ein und Radzinsky verschwindet mit den beiden Arbeitern wieder im Dschungel. Daraufhin dreht Miles sich um und entfernt die Plane, die um den Leichensack gewickelt ist. Er öffnet den Reißverschluss und betrachtet das Gesicht des Toten. MILES: Okay... und was ist wirklich passiert? Rückblende zu einem jugendlichen Miles, der an die Tür von Apartment Nummer 7 klopft, das seine Mutter in der ersten Rückblende besichtigt hat. Eine Frau öffnet die Tür. MILES: Ich muss sie sehen. Frau geht zur Seite und Miles betritt die Wohnung. Darin liegt Lara, die schwer krank aussieht und viel Kopfhaar verloren hat, auf einem Krankenbett und ist von medizinischen Geräten umgeben. Miles setzt sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett. MILES: Ma? Ich bin es. kommt zu sich. LARA: Miles. MILES: Es--es tut mir leid, dass... ich es nicht früher geschafft habe. LARA: Es ist okay. Du bist jetzt hier. Warum bist Du gekommen, Miles? MILES: Du musst mir sagen, warum ich so bin... wie... wie ich die Sachen mache, die ich mache. Und ich muss wissen, warum Du nicht mit mir über meinen Vater sprichst. LARA: Weil er sich nie um uns gekümmert hat... nie um dich gekümmert hat. MILES: Ich muss wissen, wo er ist, Ma. LARA: Es spielt keine Rolle, wo. MILES: Es spielt eine Rolle. LARA: Miles, bitte. MILES: Ich habe ein Recht, es zu wissen! LARA: Er ist tot. Dein Vater... hat uns rausgeworfen, als Du noch ein Baby warst. Er wollte nichts mit uns zu tun haben. Je weniger Du über ihn wusstest, desto besser. MILES: Warum hast Du es mir nicht einfach gesagt. LARA: Weil es vorbei war. Dein Vater ist seit langer Zeit tot. MILES: Wo ist seine Leiche. LARA: An einem Ort, den Du niemals erreichen kannst. Inselabschnitt (1977) zu Miles, der den Überwachungsraum betritt. Darin telefoniert Horace mit Pierre Chang. HORACE: Pierre, wenn es von dem Elektromagnetismus verursacht wurde, müssen wir es wissen. Du willst ihn jetzt sehen? Y--yeah, er ist gerade zurück. Ich werd ihn sofort losschicken. Okay! legt den Hörer mit Wucht auf. HORACE: Hast Du das Paket? MILES: Paket? Du meinst die Leiche? HORACE: Yeah. Du musst sie jetzt zu Dr. Chang in die Orchidee bringen. schüttelt den Kopf. MILES: Hör mal zu. Ich bin eine Sicherheitskraft. Wenn Du nur jemanden brauchst, der den Van fährt, warum kann das dann nicht jemand aus der Werkstatt erledigen? HORACE: Wenn ich jemanden aus der Werkstatt gewollt hätte, hätte ich da gefragt. Und da LaFleur sich entschieden hat, zu verschwinden, habe ich nur dich. Also bring es einfach raus zu Dr. Chang und wir sind fertig. Okay? wendet sich ab und verlässt den Raum. Schnitt zur Werkstatt, an der Hurley den Kofferraum von Miles Van öffnet und Kisten einlädt, als Miles gerade ankommt. MILES: Hey! Was zum Teufel machst Du da?! Das ist mein Van! HURLEY: Nö Alter, ich habe ihn gerade ausgetragen. MILES: Egal. Es ist meiner. HURLEY: Nun, wo fährst Du hin? nimmt die erste Kiste heraus, während Hurley die zweite Kiste einlädt. MILES: Zur Orchidee. HURLEY: Ich auch. Ich habe Lunch für die Crew. Sandwiches. Willst Du eins? Schinken-Käse mit meiner geheimen Knoblauch-Mayo. MILES: Du wirst auf den nächsten Van warten. stellt die erste Kiste wieder herein. HURLEY: Warum? Wir wollen zum gleichen Ziel. Warum fahren wir nicht zusammen? Es ist gut gegen die globale Erwärmung, die noch nicht passiert ist, also vielleicht können wir sie verhindern. Warte mal. Hast Du irgendeinen Geheimauftrag? MILES: Steig einfach ein. in die Krankenstation, in der Juliet Vorräte auffüllt. Kate kommt herein. KATE: Hi. JULIET: Hey. Wie lief es? KATE: Wir haben ihn zu ihnen gebracht--zu den Anderen. JULIET: Hat euch irgendwer gesehen? KATE: Ich glaube nicht. JULIET: Hat James geholfen? KATE: Ja. Danke, dass Du ihn geschickt hast. JULIET: Natürlich. Linus stürmt plötzlich herein und trägt eine Kiste, in der verschieden DHARMA-Produkte sind. ROGER: Hey. Ich bin so schnell gekommen wie ich konnte. Alle Vans waren unterwegs, also musste ich lau... bemerkt das leere Bett. ROGER: Wo ist Ben? Ist er... JULIET: Nein! Nein, Roger. ROGER: Wo ist er dann? JULIET: Roger, es--es tut mir so leid. Ich--ich war nur 10 Minuten weg. Ich--ich--ich weiß es nicht. ROGER: Was? Du--du hast gesagt, dass er im Sterben liegt. Wie kann er da verschwinden? JULIET: Ich weiß es nicht! Ich--Roger-- ROGER (zu Kate): Was will sie mir sagen, dass er einfach aufgestanden und rausgelaufen ist? KATE: Ich weiß es nicht, ich bin auch gerade erst-- ROGER: Ihr seid die Ärzte! Ihr solltet ihn überwachen! JULIET: Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Roger, wenn wir uns einfach beruhigen-- ROGER: Sag mir nichts von Beruhigen! Jemand ist gekommen und hat meinen Jungen hier rausgeholt?! JULIET: Ich weiß. Es tut mir so leid. ROGER: Ich gehe zur Sicherheit. verlässt den Raum und stößt dabe ein Regal um. JULIET: Naja... da haben wir's. zu Miles und Hurley, die im Van durch den Dschungel fahren. Hurley schreib etwas in ein Notizbuch mit einem DHARMA-Logo darauf. HURLEY: Wie scheibt man Kopfgeldjäger? MILES: Schreibst Du da deine Memoiren? HURLEY: Es ist was persönliches. schreibt weiter und hört kurz darauf auf, um Miles anzusehen. HURLEY: Alter... hast Du gerade... Du weißt schon? MILES: Was? HURLEY: Du weißt schon. Es stinkt. Hast Du... MILES: Nein. HURLEY: Naja, ich war es auch nicht. MILES: Mach eben dein Fenster runter. öffnet sein Fenster. HURLEY: Nein, man, hier drin ist irgendwas faul. Es kommt von da hinten. MILES: Vielleicht ist es deine berühmte Knoblauch-Mayo. HURLEY: Unh-unh. Das ist nicht möglich. Okay, vielleicht ist es möglich. Halt an, ich werde nachsehen. MILES: Vergiss es. Du bildest dir was ein. HURLEY: Ich muss nachsehen. Wenn die Sandwiches verdorben sind, könnte jemandem schlecht werden. versucht, nach hinten zu klettern, ist jedoch zu groß. HURLEY: Hälst Du jetzt endlich an?! hält an, Hurley steigt aus und öffnet den Kofferraum. Während er die Kisten mit den Sandwiches untersucht, steigt auch Miles aus. Hurley entdeckt das Paket von Miles und betastet es. HURLEY: Alter, hier ist ein Leichensack drin. Mit einer Leiche drin. MILES: Das ist für gewöhnlich der Inhalt eines Leichensacks. HURLEY: Yeah, naja, wer ist er? Was ist passiert? MILES: Kümmer dich nicht darum und sag niemandem, dass Du ihn gesehen hast. HURLEY: Alter, was ist mir ihm passiert? MILES: Sein Name ist Alvarez. Er hat ein Loch gegraben und dabe an eine Frau namens Andrea gedacht. Dann hat er diesen stechenden Schmerz im Mund gespürt, und es stellte sich heraus, dass es eine seiner Zahnfüllungen war, die gerade herausgerissen und... durch sein Gehirn geflogen ist. Dann war er tot. HURLEY: Wie wird eine Zahnfüllung durch den Kopf einer Person gepustet? MILES: Keine Ahnung. Können wir jetzt weiter? schließt den Kofferraum und begibt sich wieder zum Fahrersitz. HURLEY: Woher weißt Du all das? MILES: Weil... ich es weiß. HURLEY: Yeah, aber woher wusstest Du, was er gedacht hat? MILES: Ich weiß es halt. HURLEY: Du kannst mit toten Menschen reden. setzt sich ans Steuer und schließt die Tür. MILES: Können wir bitte weiter? kommt ans Fenster. HURLEY: Keine Sorge, Alter. Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Willst Du wissen warum? MILES: Nein. HURLEY: Weil ich auch mit ihnen reden kann. sieht Hurley an, der sich daraufhin auf die Beifahrerseite begibt. Rückblende zu Miles, der das Foto eines jungen Mannes betrachtet, der eine Football-Uniform trägt. Dabei sitzt Miles in einem Hinterhof an einem Picknicktisch und ihm gegenüber sitzt ein älterer Mann. MILES: Wenn es okay für sie ist, Mr. Gray, könnten Sie mir erzählen, was ihm passiert ist? MR. GRAY: Am letzten Tag der Arbeit hat ein betrunkener Autofahrer eine rote Ampel missachtet. Das war es. MILES: Wo ist ihr Sohn begraben? MR. GRAY: Wir haben ihn eingeäschert und die Asche auf dem Footballfeld seiner Schule verteilt. MILES: Für das, was ich mache, ist es besser, wenn noch ein Körper da ist. MR. GRAY: Oh, aber in ihrer Anzeige steht, dass sie mit den Toten sprechen können, an jedem Ort und zu jeder Zeit. MILES: Ich--ich weiß, was in meiner Anzeige steht, Mr. Gray, aber es-- MR. GRAY: Bitte. Ich will nur, dass sie ihn fragen... ob er wusste, dass ich ihn geliebt habe? MILES: Das wird extra kosten. MR. GRAY: Natürlich. Gray holt sechs 100$-Scheine aus seiner Geldbörse und gibt sie Miles. MILES: Danke. steckt das Geld ein. MILES: Äh... okay, jetzt... geben Sie mir bitte ihre Hände. legt seine Hände um die von Mr. Gray. MILES: Ich will, dass sie sich auf Russell konzentrieren. Bringen sie ein Bild von ihm in ihren Kopf. Können Sie das tun? MR. GRAY: Yeah. Okay. sieht einen Moment lang herab und dann wieder auf. MR. GRAY: Hat es funktioniert? MILES: Ich Sohn sagt, dass er wusste, dass sie ihn geliebt haben. Er wusste es immer. MR. GRAY: Danke. MILES: Es tut mir leid für ihren Verlust. steht auf und nimmt seine Tasche mit. Er begibt sich zu seinem alten Auto und legt die Tasche in den Kofferraum, als Naomi Dorrit erscheint. NAOMI: Entschuldigung? Miles Straume? MILES: Yeah. NAOMI: Hi. Mein Name ist Naomi Dorrit. reicht Miles eine Visitenkarte. NAOMI: Mein Arbeitgeber verfolgt ihre Arbeit seit einer Weile und er ist daran interessiert, ihre ziemlich einzigartigen Dienste in Anspruch zu nehmen. Es gibt ein Restaurant nicht weit von hier. Würden Sie sich gerne hören, was ich anzubieten habe? MILES: Yeah. Absolut. geht los und Miles folgt ihr. Inselabschnitt (1977) zu den Baracken. Roger Linus sitzt mitten am Tag auf einer Schaukel und trinkt Bier. Kate kommt dazu. KATE: Hi Roger. Alles okay? ROGER: Lass mal sehen... naja, mein Sohn wurde angeschossen und jetzt ist er verschwunden, also... denke ich, ist kaum etwas okay. setzt sich auf die Schaukel neben Roger. KATE: Weißt Du, ich bin mir sicher... dass sich alles ergeben wird. reicht ihr eine Bierdose und sie öffnet sie. ROGER: Nun, danke für die Aufmunterung. KATE: Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass er okay ist. ROGER: Was meinst Du mit Gefühl? KATE: Ich denke einfach, dass Du nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben solltest. ROGER: Weißt Du irgendetwas? Weißt Du, was mit meinem Sohn passiert ist? KATE: Nein, tue ich nicht. stehen auf. ROGER: Warte mal. Warum bist Du so interessiert an meinem Kind? KATE: Weißt Du, es tut mir leid, dass ich hergekommen, okay? Ich wollte nur helfen. ROGER: Oh, Du versucht zu helfen, hm? Du willst helfen, Kate?! Nun, warum kümmerst Du dich dann nicht um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten? zu Miles und Hurley, die im Van weiter durch den Dschungel fahren. Hurley schreibt immer noch in das Notizbuch. HURLEY: Ich weiß nicht, warum Du es nicht einfach zugibst. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich rede mit vielen toten Leuten. MILES: Also Du hast Unterhaltungen mit denen, als wären es dene Kumpels? HURLEY: Sicher, andauernd. Manchmal spielen wir sogar Schach. MILES: Du siehst sie tatsächlich? HURLEY: Natürlich. Warum sollte ich nicht? MILES: Weil es nicht so funktioniert. HURLEY: Aha! Du würdest Du nicht wissen, wie es funktioniert, wenn Du es nicht könntest. MILES: Was ich tun kann hat nichts damit zu tun, mit Geistern zu quatschen, Du Neunmalklug. Es ist ein... Gefühl... ein Sinn. Wenn jemand tot ist, hört das Gehirn auf, zu funktionieren, was bedeutet, dass es kein Gerede mehr gibt. Es gibt nur das, was sie waren und was sie wussten, bevor sie gestorben sind. HURLEY: So funktioniert es halt bei mir. MILES: Großartig. Freut mich für dich. HURLEY: Du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil meine Kraft besser ist als deine. MILES: Wir sind da. Jetzt halt die Klappe und liefer deine verdammten Sandwiches ab. Van hält vor der Baustelle der Orchideen-Station an. Beide steigen aus und öffnen den Kofferraum. Dr. Chang kommt dazu. DR. CHANG: Was macht der hier? MILES: Ähm, er ist gekommen, um den Arbeitern Mittagessen zu bringen. DR. CHANG: Mittagessen? Die Anweisungen lauteten, allein zu kommen. Chang wendet sich der Leiche im Kofferraum zu. HURLEY: Keine Sorge. Ich werde niemandem von der Leiche erzählen. DR. CHANG: Er weiß davon? MILES: Es tut mir leid, Sir. Er--er hat da hinten rumgewühlt und sie gesehen. HURLEY: Alter. Ich kann ein Geheimnis bewahren. DR. CHANG: Nun, das solltest Du auch... Hurley, weil wenn Du denkst, dass es übel ist, in der Küche zu arbeiten-- HURLEY: Ich mag die Küche. DR. CHANG: Nun, was hältst Du von Eisbärkot? Weil wenn Du noch ein Wort sagst, lasse ich dich auf die Hydra-Insel bringen, damit Du die Haufen für deren lächerlichen Experimente wiegen kannst. HURLEY: Eklig.' Chang seufzt und ruft dann zwei Männer herbei, bei denen es sich offenbar nicht um Bauarbeiter handelt, da sie andere Overalls und keine Helme tragen. '''DR. CHANG': Ihr zwei! Bringt das Paket rein. [Die beiden kommen zum Van. DR. CHANG: Und Du? Bleib hier, bis ich zurückkomme. Denkst Du, Du schaffst das? MILES: Ja, Sir. Chang geht davon. DHARMA-Mitglied #1: Was zum Teufel hat er, ist Jimmy Hoffa hier drin? DHARMA-Mitglied #2: Ich weiß es nicht. DHARMA-Mitglied #1: Heb ihn an. beiden tragen die Leiche weg und Miles schließt den Kofferraum. Er und Hurley betrachten Dr. Chang, der etwas von ihnen entfernt jemandem Anweisungen erteilt und dabei verärgert wirkt. HURLEY: Alter, der Typ ist ein totales Arschloch. DR. CHANG (zu einem Arbeiter): Nicht... Du bist nicht qualifiziert, das zu berühren! MILES: Das Arschloch ist mein Vater. sieht Miles an. DR. CHANG (zu einem Arbeiter): Was zum Teufel denkst Du, was Du da machst? Was machst Du da?! Rückblende in einen dunklen Raum. Ein Schalter wird betätigt und eine schwache Beleuchtung geht an. MILES: Sie haben gesagt, dass wir essen gehen. und Miles kommen herein. Naomi hat eine Taschenlampe und findet einen zweiten Schalter. NAOMI: Nein, ich sagte, ich bringe Sie in ein Restaurant. betätigt den anderen Schalter und weitere Lichter gehen an. Die beiden sind in der großen Küche eines verlassenen Restaurants. MILES: Wollen Sie mir nicht sagen, was hier hinten ist, Kleine? führt Miles zu einem Stahltusch, auf dem ein Leichensack liegt. NAOMI: Ihr Vorstellungsgespräch. öffnet den Sack. MILES: Sehen Sie mal, was auch immer hier vorgeht ist nicht wirklich mein Ding. NAOMI: Wie ich es verstanden habe, Miles, ist es genau ihr Ding, wenn der Preis stimmt. wirft Miles ein dickes Geldbündel zu, das er fängt und betrachtet. NAOMI: Also, was können Sie mir über diesen Mann sagen? steckt das Geld an und nähert sich dem Tisch. Er schließt die Augen. Flüstern und ein rauschendes Geräusch ist zu hören. MILES: Sein Name ist Felix. Er war... auf dem Weg, etwas zu überbringen, an, äh... einen Typ namens... Wid-more. NAOMI: Was überbringt er? MILES: Einen Stapel Papiere, Fotos, Bilder... von... leeren Gräbern. Ein Bestellauftrag... für ein altes Flugzeug. schließt den Leichensack wieder. MILES: (Seufzt) Also... habe ich bestanden? NAOMI: Ich leite eine Expedition auf eine Insel und auf der Insel ist ein Mann, der sehr schwer zu finden sein wird. Aus dem Grund brauche ich Sie. MILES: Wofür? NAOMI: Auf dieser Insel gibt es eine Reihe von verstorbenen Individuen... die darauf residieren und da dieser Mann ist derjenige ist, der für ihren Tod verantwortlich ist, glauben wir, dass sie kostbare Informationen über seinen Verbleib bieten können. MILES: So sicher es sich auch anhört, einen Massenmörder aufzuspüren, äh, muss ich--muss ich ablehnen. Danke für das Gespräch. will davongehen. NAOMI: Mein Arbeitgeber ist bereit, Ihnen 1,6 Millionen $ zu zahlen. bleibt stehen und dreht sich wieder um. MILES: Wann geht es los? Inselabschnitt (1977) zu Miles und Hurley an der Orchideen-Baustelle. Hurley packt ein Sandwich aus. HURLEY: Also wie auch immer... MILES: Ich will nicht darüber reden. HURLEY: Willst Du mich verarschen? Wie seltsam ist es, dass dein Vater der Typ aus all den Filmen ist? Nur dass er damals Marvin Candle hieß. War das sowas wie eine Rolle? MILES: Welchen Teil von „Ich will nicht darüber reden“ verstehst Du nicht? HURLEY: Nun, wenn Du nicht darüber reden willst, warum hast Du es mir dann gesagt? Wie lange weißt Du schon, dass er dein Vater ist? MILES: Am dritten Tag nach unserer Ankunft stand ich in der Schlange der Cafeteria, als meine Mutter sich hinter mir angestellt hat. Das war mein erster Hinweis. HURLEY: All diese DHARMA-Leute sind am Ende tot. Willst Du ihn nicht... retten? MILES: Ich kann ihn nicht retten! Sie werden getötet, egal was ich tue, also warum sollte ich es versuchen? Chang kommt herbei. DR. CHANG: Ihr müsst mich zu Radzinsky auf die Baustelle bringen. Sofort. Du... Hurley--wenn Du auch nur ein Wort... HURLEY: Eisbärscheiße. Verstanden. MILES: Was ist mit der Leiche passiert? DR. CHANG: Welche Leiche? in das Schulgebäude der Baracken. Jack ist damit beschäftigt, die Tafel zu wischen, auf der etwas über ägyptische Schrift liest. Eine Tür wird geöffnet und Roger Linus kommt mit seinem Hausmeisterwagen herein. ROGER: Dieser Raum gehört zu meiner Runde. Was machst Du hier? JACK: Ich dachte, ich übernehm' ihn für dich. Ich habe gehört, was mit deinem Sohn passiert ist. ROGER: Welchen Teil--dass er angeschossen wurde oder dass ihn jemand aus der Krankenstation entführt hat? JACK: Was machst Du dann hier bei der Arbeit? ROGER: Was soll ich denn sonst tun? Rumsitzen und beten, dass diese Idioten meinen Jungen finden? Also Du kannst abhauen.] tritt gegen Jacks Hausmeisterwagen und nimmt dann Reinigungsutensilien aus seinem eigenen. Er wirft einen Stuhl von einem der Tische, während Jack das Wasser aufwischt, das bei dem Tritt aus seinem Wagen geschwappt ist. ROGER: Du bist hier vor ein paar Tagen mit dieser Kate angekommen, oder? JACK: Yeah. ROGER: Kennst Du sie überhaupt? JACK: Warum? ROGER: Weil sie... so ein seltsames Interesse an meinem Kind hat. Erst taucht sie in der Krankenstation auf und spendet Blut für ihn. Aber als er dann entführt wird, kommt sie zu mir und sagt „Keine Sorge. Er wird okay sein.“ Ich sag dir was, man. Ich fange an zu glauben, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hat. Ich sollte zu Horace gehen und ihm berichten. Was denkst Du? JACK: Ich denke, Roger, dass, äh, dass Du einen verdammt schweren Tag hattest und dass... Du deshalb eine sehr gute Entschuldigung dafür hast, rauszugehen und dich zu betrinken. Vielleicht hat das ein paar--ein paar verrückte Ideen in deinen Kopf gesetzt. Ich kenne diese Frau--Kate. Wir sind befreundet und sie würde niemals irgendwas tun, was deinem Sohn schadet. ROGER: Sicher. verlässt den Raum wieder mit seinem Hausmeisterwagen. Schnitt zu dem DHARMA-Van, der durch den Dschungel fährt. Miles ist der Fahrer, Dr. Chang sitzt auf dem Beifahrersitz und Hurley auf der Rückbank. HURLEY: Also, ich bin neu hier, Dr. Chang. Was genau baut ihr an der Orchidee. DR. CHANG: Das ist geheim. HURLEY: Oh wirklich? Sie können es niemandem sagen? Nicht mal ihrer Frau? DR. CHANG: Nein. HURLEY: Was ist mit ihren Kindern? DR. CHANG: Ich hab einen 3 Monate alten Sohn, also nein, ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt. HURLEY: 3 Monate? Wow! Glückwunsch. Wie ist sein Name? DR. CHANG: Miles. HURLEY: Wie klein die Welt ist. Das ist auch dein Name, oder Miles? MILES: Yeah. HURLEY: Also sind Sie ein Jazz-Fan, Dr. Chang? Wie Miles Davis? DR. CHANG: Meine Frau mag Jazz. Ich mag Country. HURLEY: Also ihr beide seid hier seit... 3 Jahren jetzt. Muss ziemlich eng sein, hm? MILES: Dr. Chang und ich... verkehren nicht wirklich in den gleichen Kreisen. DR. CHANG: Ich wusste nicht, dass es Kreise gibt. HURLEY: Großartig. Wir sollten alle... irgendwann zu einem Bier zusammenkommen. Wie genial wäre das? DR. CHANG: Halt hier an. hält an und Dr. Chang steigt aus. Er begibt sich zu einer Stelle des Dschungels und greift ins Dickicht. Metall schlägt gegen Metall und Dr. Chang öffnet ein großes Tor, das sehr gut mit Ranken getarnt wurde. Der Van fährt über provisorische Straße und passiert dabei einen bewaffneten Wachposten, der den Insassen zunickt. Kurz darauf erreichen sie eine Baugrube, in der reges Treiben herrscht. Der Van hält an und Dr. Chang steigt aus. DR. CHANG: Ihr müsst nicht hier warten. Ich werde mit Radzinsky zurückkehren. Chang geht davon und Hurley steigt auf den Beifahrersitz. HURLEY: Alter, was ist das hier für ein Ort? Und was soll all die Geheimniskrämerei? MILES: Weiß nicht. Interessiert mich nicht. der Arbeiter steht vor einem Tisch, auf dem eine stählerne Luke liegt. Er ruft einem anderen Arbeiter zu, der ein Klemmbrett hat. ARBEITER: Hey Glenn! Wie ist die Seriennummer, die auf die Seite der Luke kommt? GLENN: 4, 8... Arbeiter schlägt die Zahlen einzeln mit Metallbolzen ein. GLENN: 15... 16... 23... Warte mal. Es ist verschmiert. HURLEY: 42. GLENN: 42. MILES: Woher zum Teufel wusstest Du das? HURLEY: Weil sie unsere Luke bauen. MILES: Welche Luke? HURLEY: Die unseren Flugzeugabsturz verursacht hat. Rückblende zu Miles, der spätabends einen Taco zum mitnehmen kauft. MILES: Danke. geht davon und isst seinen Taco. Ein Van fährt neben ihm her und der Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz ruft Miles zu. MANN: Hey Miles. MILES: Kenne ich dich? Seitentür wird geöffnet und zwei maskierte Männer springen heraus und ziehen Miles in den Van. Die Tür wird geschlossen und der Van fährt schnell weiter. Im Inneren dreht sich der Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz um und winkt Miles zu. MANN: Miles! Meine Name ist Bram. MILES: Du schuldest mir einen Fisch-Taco. BRAM: Tut mir leid, aber deine Wohnung wird überwacht. Und wir mussten unser Bestes versuchen, dich zu überreden, nicht für Charles Widmore zu arbeiten. MILES: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer das ist. BRAM: Er ist der Mann, der das Boot gechartert hat, auf das Du nächste Woche gehst. Und, mein Freund, Du willst nicht auf dieses Boot. Weißt Du, was im Schatten der Statue liegt? MILES: Nein, kann nicht sagen, dass ich das weiß. BRAM: Dann bist Du nicht bereit, auf diese Insel zu gehen. Aber wenn Du mit uns kommst--all die Dinge, die Du dein ganzes Leben lang herausfinden wolltest? Du wirst sie wissen. Du wirst wissen, wer Du bist, Miles--warum Du eine Gabe hast und vor allem wirst Du etwas über deinen Vater herausfinden. MILES: Ich weiß nicht, woher ihr eure Informationen bekommt, aber ich habe vor langer Zeit aufgehört, mich für meinen Vater zu interessieren. Was mich interessiert, ist Geld. Also, ich sage euch was. Ich wollt, dass ich da absage? Es kostet euch das doppelte von dem, was die mir angeboten haben--3,2 Millionen $. BRAM: Wir zahlen dir überhaupt nichts. Alles Geld der Welt kann nicht die leere Stelle in deinem Inneren ausfüllen, Miles. MILES: Das ist traurig, nicht wahr? BRAM: Raus mit ihm! Van hält an und Miles wird auf eine leere Straße gestoßen. BRAM: Du spielst für das falsche Team! MILES: Ach ja? In welchem Team seid ihr denn? BRAM: In dem, das gewinnen wird. Van fährt davon und lässt Miles alleine zurück. Inselabschnitt (1977) zu Miles und Hurley, die nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit durch den Dschungel fahren. Hurley schreibt wieder in seinem Notizbuch. 'HURLEY: Die Luke, die sie bauen? Es wird einen Unfall geben, dann müssen sie einen Computer mit einer Taste bauen, die man drücken muss, damit die Welt nicht untergeht. Als dein Vater... weiß er es... Du weißt schon, woher wir kommen? Der Zukunft? MILES: Nein. HURLEY: Naja, dann ist das irgendwie umwerfend für dich, hm? MILES: Wie kann das umwerfend sein?! HURLEY: Weil Du mit ihm abhängen kannst, weißt Du, ihn besser kennenlernen kannst und so. Brauchst dich nicht bei mir zu bedanken, aber er war total von der Idee mit dem Bier begeistert, Alter. Du weißt schon, vielleicht lässt er dich dich als Baby halten oder Du kannst deine eigene Windel wechseln oder-- bremst plötzlich. HURLEY: Whoa! MILES: Jetzt hör mal zu, weil wir diese Unterhaltung nur einmal haben werden. Klar? Ich will nicht mit meinem Dad abhängen. Ich will ihn nicht besser kennenlernen... und so. HURLEY: Warum nicht? Hat er dich geschlagen, als Du klein warst oder sowas? MILES: Er war gar nicht da, als ich klein war, Du Armleuchter! Ich kannte ihn nie, bis jetzt. Warum erzähle ich dir das überhaupt? HURLEY: Weil Du Schmerzen hast und Du es herauslassen musst. MILES: Ich habe keine Schmerzen! Es ist egal. Mein Vater ist tot! Er ist weg! Er hat sich nie für mich interessiert und nichts was ich tun kann wird jemals etwas daran ändern. HURLEY: Aber er ist nicht weg. Wir haben ihn gerade abgesetzt. MILES: Du willst dich in meine Angelegenheiten einmischen? schnappt sich Hurley Notizbuch. MILES: Lass uns mal deine ansehen. HURLEY: Gib mir das zurück. MILES: Wie wär's, wenn wir dein kleines Tagebuch lesen? HURLEY: Es ist kein Tagebuch! Es ist persönlich!! steigt aus und Hurley folgt ihm. MILES: Lass uns mal sehen, was vorgeht-- HURLEY: Gib es--gib es mir zurück. MILES: --in dem Granitstück, dass Du Kopf nennst. HURLEY: Gib es zurück! MILES: Außenaufnahm--Hoth. Ein kleines Spionagerobotdings fliegt durch die Atmosphäre und landet auf dem verschneiten Planeten. Dann taucht Chewbacca auf und pustet es mit seiner Laserarmbrust weg. Er schüttelt seine harrige Faust triumphal in die Höhe. Chewbacca: Raaar. HURLEY: Es heißt haarig. Haarige Faust. Ich muss es noch korrigieren. MILES: Was zum Teufel ist das? HURLEY: Ich schreibe Das Imperium schlägt zurück. MILES: Äh... Bitte was? HURLEY: Wir haben 1977, richtig? nickt. HURLEY: Also ist Star Wars gerade rausgekommen. Und ziemlich bald wird George Lucas ein Sequel machen. Ich habe Imperium bestimmt 200 mal gesehen, also dachte ich mir, ich könnte das Leben einfacher machen und ihm das Drehbuch schicken... mit ein paar Verbesserungen. MILES: Das ist das dümmste, was ich je gehört habe. HURLEY: Ach ja? Naja zumindest habe ich keine Angst, mit meinem eigenen Vater zu reden. nimmt sich sein Notizbuch zurück und setzt sich wieder in den Van. Schnitt zu Sawyer, der in den Baracken zu seinem Haus geht und es betritt. JULIET: James. Du bist wieder da. SAWYER: Gerade so. Hattest Du schonmal einen dieser Tage, in denen Du dich gefühlt hast wie der kleine Holländer mit deinem Finger in... deutet auf die andere Seite des Raums, in dem Jack steht. SAWYER: Doc. Hey. Was ist los? JACK: Bens Vater glaubt, dass Kate etwas damit zu tun hat, dass sein Sohn verschwunden ist. SAWYER: Warum zum Teufel sollte er das denken? JULIET: Weil sie mit ihm gesprochen hat und versucht hat, ihn aufzuheitern. JACK: Ihr Herz hat richtig gehandelt. SAWYER: Yeah, naja aber wo war ihr Kopf? JACK: Ich habe mit Roger gesprochen. Ich denke nicht, dass er jemandem in der nächsten Zeit davon erzählen wird. Wollte nur, dass Du es weißt. reicht Juliet seine leere Kaffeetasse. JACK: Danke. SAWYER: Yeah? Naja... Danke für die Neuigkeiten, Doc. JACK: Kein Problem. verlässt das Haus. Sawyer geht ebenfalls heraus und bleibt vor der Tür stehen. Phil kommt herbei. PHIL: Hey Boss. SAWYER: Hey. PHIL: Wir haben hier was. Du kommst besser mit ins Büro. SAWYER: Phil, ich bin den ganzen Tag durch den Dschungel gerannt, also was auch immer Du hast, kann etwas warten. PHIL: Ich weiß, wer das Kind geholt hat. SAWYER: Ach ja? Und wer? öffnet seinen Rucksack und holt das U-Matic-Band hervor, das Miles löschen sollte. PHIL: Du. SAWYER: Ich habe eine gute Erklärung für das, was Du auf diesem Band gesehen hast. PHIL: Das will ich verdammt nochmal hoffen. begibt sich in sein Haus und Phil folgt ihm. SAWYER: Hast Du schon mit Horace gesprochen? PHIL: Nein. Ich dachte, dass ich nach 3 Jahren Zusammenarbeit Zweifel gewähre-- schlägt Phil mit der Faust ins Gesicht und er geht bewusstlos zu Boden. SAWYER (zu Juliet): Hol mir ein Seil. Rückblende zu Mr. Gray, der in seinem Garten Laub harkt. Miles taucht auf und trägt eine große Tasche bei sich. MILES: Mr. Gray? Ich hoffe ich störe nicht. Ihr Tor war offen. MR. GRAY: Mr. Straume. Natürlich. Natürlich. Kein Problem. Was, äh, was führt sie hierher? MILES: Nun, Sir, äh... ich werde eine Weile auf eine Kreuzfahrt gehen und... ich wollte ihnen das zurückgeben. gibt Mr. Gray einen Umschlag, in dem sich das Geld befindet, mit dem er Miles zuvor bezahlt hat. MILES: Ich habe sie angelogen, Mr. Gray. Ich konnte nicht mit ihrem Sohn sprechen. MR. GRAY: Warum sagen Sie mir das? Sie hätten mich einfach in dem Glauben lassen können. MILES: Das wäre ihrem Sohn gegenüber nicht fair. MR. GRAY: Wie bitte? MILES: Wenn Sie wollten, dass ihr Sohn weiß, dass Sie ihn lieben, hätten Sie es ihm sagen sollen, als er noch am Leben war. geht davon. Inselabschnitt (1977) zu den Baracken, in denen nachts der Van mit Miles und Hurley an der Werkstatt anhält. Beide steigen aus und Miles hängt den Schlüssel an einen Haken. HURLEY: Tut mir leid dass ich gesagt habe, dass Du Angst hast, mit deinem Vater zu reden, Alter. MILES: Mach dir keine Gedanken. trägt den Van auf einer Abmeldetafel ein, während Hurley die Tanköffnung aufschreibt und damit beginnt, ihn aufzutanken. HURLEY: Ich habe meinen Vater auch gehasst. MILES: Ach ja? HURLEY: Er ist abgehauen, als ich 10 war. Aber das beste, was ich je getan habe, war es, ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben. Wir wurden die besten Freund und obwohl ich ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen werde, vermisse ich ihn. Und ich weiß, dass es ihm auch so geht. MILES: Mein Vater hat mich nicht verlassen, als ich 10 war. Ich--ich war ein Baby. Ich kannte ihn gar nicht. Und ich wollte es nie. Es passiert nicht. HURLEY: Das war auch Lukes Einstellung. MILES: Was? HURLEY: In Imperium hat Luke rausgefunden, dass Vader sein Vater ist, aber statt sein Lichtschwert wegzulegen und darüber zu sprechen, hat er überreagiert und seine Hand wurde ihm abgeschlagen. Ich meine, sie haben sich schließlich versöhnt, aber zu welchem Preis? Ein weiterer Todesstern wurde zerstört, Boba Fett wurde vom Sarlacc gefressen und wir haben Ewoks bekommen. Das hätte alles vermieden werden können, wenn sie einfach, Du weißt schon, kommuniziert hätten. Und lass uns ehrlich sein. Die Ewoks sind scheisse, Alter. geht davon und Miles begibt sich zu dem Haus von Dr. Chang. Er beobachtet durch ein Fenster, wie Chang seinem Baby ein Bilderbuch zeigt. Das Telefon klingelt und Lara nimmt ab. LARA: Hallo? Oh, einen Moment, es ist für dich. nimmt das Baby, während Dr. Chang das Telefonat annimmt. DR. CHANG: Hallo? In Ordnung. Ich werde gleich da sein. Chang legt auf und kommt heraus. Er bemerkt Miles, der gerade davongehen will. DR. CHANG: Miles! Ich brauche dich. MILES: Ja? DR. CHANG: Das U-Boot ist vom Hauptquartier zurückgekehrt. Ich brauche deine Hilfe dabei, sie herzubringen. MILES: Sicher. Neue Rekruten? DR. CHANG: Nein, äh, Wissenschaftler aus Ann Arbor. Hol deinen Van und dann lass uns zum Pier fahren. zum Pier, an dem Radzinsky, Dr. Chang und einige andere Leute die Entladevorgänge überwachen und sich unterhalten. Miles begibt sich zum U-Boot und nimmt einen roten Koffer von einer Frau entgegen. Als er davongehen will, wird ein weiterer Koffer aus der Luke geschoben. MANN IM U-BOOT: Hey, kann mir mal bitte jemand helfen. setzt den Koffer ab, den er in der Hand hält. MILES: Yeah, yeah, sicher. nimmt den Koffer entgegen und sieht zu, wie der Mann aussteigt. Es ist Daniel Faraday, der einen schwarzen DHARMA-Overall trägt. MILES: Dan. FARADAY: Hey Miles. Lange nicht gesehen. en:Some Like It Hoth transcript Kategorie:Transcripte